Inuyasha X Koga
by AnimeCrazy1995
Summary: Ok, this is YAOI, if you don't like it, don't read it! For the rest of you enjoy!    ps I wrote Koga's name wrong, and I'm so sorry, it's Kouga not Koga, sorry my stupidness


**OK, when I looked for yaoi, and I love Inuyasha and Koga. There for, I'll make a yaoi fan fiction about InuKoga. So enjoy. (It's gonna be a little to read before the actually yaoi-scene is coming, so good luck with that, and I have been really busy for a while because I have been showing everyone my acting skills, and the drama group had the first show today (20.02.2011) etc) So enjoy my newest Yaoi fan fiction)**

**I don't own Inuyasha! **

Kagome had just returned to her own world, Tokyo. But Inuyasha felt so bad, because he thought it was his fault that she was mad.

"HEY! Filthy puppy!" It was Koga, "where is Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he just walked off.

"Inuyasha!" But he wasn't listening, Inuyasha was tired of the wolf. And hided behind the bushes.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Koga hadn't planed to leave instead he looked for Inuyasha for four hours. Inuyasha looked up on the sky, the moon wasn't there...THE MOON WASN'T THERE!

"Inuyasha...Where are you?" Koga was about to look behind the bushes, where Inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha?" Koga noticed a person, with black hair. "Kag...KAGOME!" Koga yelled, "I really missed you, I..." The person interrupted him, "KOGA! I'm not Kagome!" Koga was looking at Inuyasha's human shape. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" Inuyasha stared away from Koga's eyes. His sky blue eyes made every girl in the village shiver.

"Of course it's me, who else?" Inuyasha was blushing. Koga had never seen his human shape, Of course he'd blush. Koga was awfully surprised to see Inuyasha like that, "stop looking at me!" Inuyasha was starting to walk away, Koga followed.

"will you stop following me?" Inuyasha said angry, Koga looked at the human.

"I can't let you wander around so late without someone to protect you."

Koga was right, each time Inuyasha's human form took place, he'd almost ended up dead or deadly inured.

"Pfft, what ever!" When suddenly a big demon appeared in front of Inuyasha, Koga tried not to let Inuyasha get hurt by it. But it didn't work, Inuyasha got a deep wound from the demon, the blood was showing and it didn't look good.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Koga had killed the demon, but Inuyasha couldn't stand.

"ah...Right now I look so weak, I couldn't even avoid the demon's weapon.

Koga looked at Inuyasha flushed face, he couldn't stand the puppy's blood smell.

"You smell very different, when you are a human..." Koga looked away, but saw that Inuyasha was about to faint.

"Koga, I won't say thank you..." Koga lifted Inuyasha up as a princess. "What the hell?" Inuyasha blushed as Koga carried him all the way to the priest temple. It was completely empty, all the priests and monks had fled because of the demons around the area.

"Wait here a little..." Koga closed the door behind him and found some bandages.

"Koga, why are you helping me?" Inuyasha had lied on his stomach to stop the bleeding, but only more and more blood was showing.

"If I let you die, Kagome would have hated me!" Inuyasha looked at Koga for a little.

"aha, so that's the only reason?" Inuyasha sounded as if he was about to cry.

"Inuyasha, would you mind if I took off your clothes?" Koga asked gently and nice.

Inuyasha carefully took off his clothes,without any questions.

"OK, now you have to lie on your back for a while, it's gonna hurt so don't bend!" Koga started touching Inuyasha's stomach, it was a pretty deep hole. "Nghhhh..." Inuyasha was in pain, his eyes was teary and his face was flushed.

"I have the tip of the nails of the demon!" The demon had hurt Inuyasha, but actually it was Koga's fault, he had killed the demon but one of the nails on the demon's finger had made a deep hole into Inuyasha's stomach. That was the reason why Koga had taken Inuyasha over there.

"It hurts, stop it!" Inuyasha sounded like a little child, but the nail had just been removed.

"Now, it's gone! Good boy" Koga said and panted Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha blushed, he had just said "it hurts, stop it!" to Koga in front of him in his human shape.

"Inuyasha?" Koga looked confused, but he knew that Inuyasha was blushing.

"Koga, I'll sleep..." Inuyasha didn't look at the tall wolf man sitting next to his body, "You want something to sleep on?"

Inuyasha fall asleep on Koga's lap. "It's OK, just sleep."

**The next morning:**

Inuyasha's ears still hadn't got back and his hair was still very black, not single white hair straw?

"Inuyasha? Wake up..." Koga got concerned, Inuyasha had never been this late with transforming back to his half demon shape.

"What? Did I miss anything?" Inuyasha sleep talked to Koga, but Koga thought he was awake. "Your ears haven't returned yet, is it normal?" Koga asked the half asleep Inuyasha.

"Yes, it's completely normal..." Inuyasha had fallen asleep again, and Koga thought that his ears would return soon. But they didn't!

"KOGA!" Inuyasha screamed, "What?" The wolf asked rude. "My ears? Where the hell is my ears?" Koga looked terrified at Inuyasha, his hear was still black, his ears hasn't return and his fangs was gone. "I guess it's the demons fault..." Inuyasha looked at Koga as if he was about to cry.

"The demons nail was inside your body, I guess his nails was poisoned, and have got your demon shape to disappear!" Inuyasha was scared, but he just turned around and didn't look at Koga.

"Inuyasha?" Koga said with questions all over his face. "If your theory is true, then I'll never be able to transform back to a demon again..."

Inuyasha was crying, his face was as red as ever. Koga could hear his sniffing, maybe Inuyasha never would return to a demon again?

"Maybe it's a good thing that you can't be a half demon again..."Inuyasha stopped his sniffing, Koga saw that Inuyasha suddenly turned around, "Maybe it's true, and maybe it's not..." Inuyasha's tears was falling down on Koga's face. "Maybe I'll never return!" Inuyasha cried as a little child. "Hey, it doesn't mean you can't live here with Kagome and the rest!" Inuyasha stared at Koga, "I'm weak now, I couldn't even dodge the demon!"

Koga was tired of the puppy's sobbing. "Inuyasha, just come back to your senses already!" Koga wanted to hit Inuyasha, but didn't in case of Inuyasha would run away.

"I'm not the half demon Inuyasha anymore, right now I'm the pathetic human Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes had blood shots. "STOP CRYING ALREADY!" Koga was angry, his voice was as loud as ever.

"I don't care if you are a demon or a human...I love you as who you are!" Koga just recognized what he said. "I mean...I...um..." Koga blushed. Inuyasha looked confused, but he blushed himself.

"Koga...I don't know what to say..." Inuyasha's tears had stopped. "Inuyasha...I really love you!" Koga said that out of his true and own feelings. "I think I love you too!" Koga was happy. Very happy.

"Is it OK if kiss you?" Koga was serious, Inuyasha could see himself in Koga's eyes.

"I don't mind..." Inuyasha said blushing, Koga was holding Inuyasha's hand. "Koga?" Inuyasha said trembling. "I'm very happy!" Koga said, but before Inuyasha could reply he kissed him. The kissed turned out to become a tongue fight between Inuyasha and Koga.

"Inuyasha...can I still be by your side?" Inuyasha blushed more as Koga said more and more embarrassing things. "If you want to...I won't force you to anything you don't want!" Inuyasha was embarrassed about what he had just said. "Inuyasha? I LOVE YOU!" Koga was so happy that he attacked Inuyasha. "I'm so happy, so truly happy!" Koga kissed Inuyasha's lips. "Can I do more than this?" Inuyasha's face was blushing, and Koga wanted to see more of his erotic faces. "It's OK...just don't be rough!" Inuyasha hided his face behind his arms because of what he had just said.

"Inuyasha...it's alright, we don't have to do it right now..." Koga was handsome and so nice that Inuyasha couldn't resist. "I want you to..." Inuyasha was so cute that Koga couldn't resist anymore.

Koga started undressing Inuyasha's body, he was skinny and kinda little. But Koga's body was muscular and slender than Inuyasha's body.

Koga started with some tongue kissing, his kisses was good and hot. Everything in Inuyasha's mind was flushed away with Koga's kissing and touching.

"ah...ah...ah...ah..." Inuyasha stunned as Koga inserted a finger inside his ass.

"I'll try not to make it hurt..." Koga licked his fingers and started inserting Inuyasha once again. "It feels weird..." Inuyasha's face was so red.

"It's soon gonna feel good...just wait a little..." Koga got some lotion from Kagome's healthy box. "I don't know what lotion this is, but I think it will work a lot better than my saliva!" Koga put some on Inuyasha butt and some on his fingers.

"It's cold..." Inuyasha said, the wound Inuyasha got yesterday was still there. It wouldn't heal easily. "I'll be gentle, since it's your first time with a man.." Koga was serious, he didn't want to hurt Inuyasha, more than he already was.

"Koga...If I'm not going to return to my original shape...I want you to take care of Kagome...!" Inuyasha was blushing and had tears in his eyes.

"I promise, on my life...I'll protect you, your friends and myself with all my might." Inuyasha smiled, "It's a promise then..." Inuyasha was blushing as Koga inserted one more finger inside of is butt.

"It makes me itch for more..." Inuyasha said with his erotic voice and face. "Then, you want me to insert another finger?" To fingers was already inside, "...sure!" Inuyasha watched Koga add a third finger inside of his ass.

"ah...ah...ah...ah, It feels so good!" Inuyasha was cute and really not so stubborn as everyone wanted Koga to believe.

"So this is your spot?" Koga asked with his hot looking smile and his all horny mouth.

"I'll make you feel better!" Koga started pinching Inuyasha's nipples.

"You can't touch me there, I'll..." Inuyasha was moaning the sexiest voice Koga had ever heard. "I won't stop, so just go with it."

Inuyasha tried not to come, but he was so turned on. "I'll come...ah...ah"

"You came to early...but it's OK!" Inuyasha looked at Koga's perverted face, he looked like he enjoyed watching Inuyasha's blushing face. "Ko...Koga..." Inuyasha was not able to turn around. "I'll enter you carefully!" Inuyasha waited, felt and moaned as he felt Koga's dick rub around his asshole. "ah...ah...ah" Koga entered Inuyasha, he was so warm inside.

"You're a little tight, but it's very warm..." Inuyasha's body was very easy to move, when Koga moved Inuyasha a little, he just wanted to see Inuyasha's face.

Koga looked at Inuyasha's face, he was blushing and looked pretty cute at that moment.

"Inuyasha? I'll just move a little faster..." As Koga moved faster, he could hear Inuyasha moan.

"Koga...Koga..." Koga looked confused, but he knew what Inuyasha meant. "I love you..." Koga said looking at Inuyasha's flushed face.

"I love you too!" Inuyasha's hair and ears had returned to it's original shape. He was a half demon again!

"I'll just come inside of you!" Koga said and pushed more off himself inside of Inuyasha, "That's so mean, but I ought to like it!" Inuyasha said licking Koga's lips. "That's a bad thing you're doing there!" Koga said thrusting harder and harder.

"More Koga, I love it!" Inuyasha was loving having a huge hard dick inside of him, his saliva was running down his mouth.

"Sure..." Koga said thrusting more inside of him, "ah...ah...ah...ah" The small moaning from Inuyasha's voice was to sexy and made Koga come inside of him. "Nghaaaa, it's inside of me!" Inuyasha said with a perverted smile and teary eyes.

"I love you...My Inuyasha!" Koga said kissing Inuyasha's head.

"I love you too!" Inuyasha said and kissed Koga.


End file.
